


This Love

by fallingforfiction



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was terrified of losing Cameron, something she never imagined she'd feel. After the stunt he'd pulled in the lab, they'd all rushed him to the hospital. Nobody was calm, frantically talking all at once to see how he was doing when his doctor would emerge. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place where the finale left off with that ridiculous cliffhanger.

Kirsten couldn’t sleep.

Every time she started to drift off,  _every damn time_ , she would have a horrendous nightmare. It was always a different nightmare each time, but they all left her feeling the same way when she woke.

Breathing heavily, swallowing thickly; _terrified_.

She was terrified of losing Cameron, something she never imagined she’d feel. After the stunt he’d pulled in the lab, they’d all rushed him to the hospital. Nobody was calm, frantically talking all at once to see how he was doing when his doctor would emerge.

They were all told the same thing whenever they asked; he was stable, but hadn’t woken up. She’d elected to stay in his room for if, no  _when_ , he did wake up.

Kirsten rubbed at her tired eyes, finally concluding after hours of fighting the nightmares that she wouldn’t be getting any sleep. Of course, the hospital chairs being ridiculously uncomfortable didn’t help, either. Running a hand through her hair, she checked the time. 3:04 AM.

Sighing at how late it was with no change from him, she turned toward the door at hearing someone clear their throat.

“Want me to get you some coffee?” Camille offered quietly, looking  _just_ as tired as Kirsten.

“No, that’s okay. You should go home and get some rest; Linus and Maggie too.”

“What about you?” She asked, clearly concerned with how bad she looked.

“I’ll stay; don’t worry about me.” She allowed herself a glance at Cameron, looking back to Camille and giving a weak smile.

Camille nodded reluctantly, turning back down the hall to round up Maggie and Linus like she requested. She knew there was no point in fighting her.

Kirsten sat still in her chair, her eyes not being able to leave the tragically beautiful boy, chest rising and falling steadily with a strong heartbeat on the monitor.

She noted how he looked so peaceful. His forehead wasn’t creased with concern, his eyes weren’t squinted in confusion; he looked like a young boy with not a worry in the world.

She took a deep breath, dragging her chair beside his bed. Taking his hand in hers and choking back tears, she bit her lip in thought. 

“Cameron?” Her raw voice spoke. 

“Cameron…I just wanted to tell you that-” She paused, feeling her throat burn as tears began welling up behind her eyes. She cleared her throat, “That I do trust you. I know what I had said earlier and I know that it probably hurt you because you’ve given me  _every_  reason to trust you but I  _still_ said I didn’t yet and-”

She felt the tears fall down her face, landing on both of their hands on the bed. She swiped at her cheeks hurriedly, sniffing and wiping her tears off of his hand. She couldn’t remember the last time she had cried like this, thinking that maybe it was because she  _never_  had.

“I trust you and I need you, okay? So you better come out of this. We’re partners, remember? Can’t have one without the other, Girlfriend.” Her voice cracking as she finished.

Wiping her eyes of tears, she got as comfortable as was possible in the chair, watching him until her lids became so heavy that they closed without her consent.

Kirsten wasn’t sure how long she’d slept for this time, as she didn’t have a nightmare for once. She distantly heard soft shuffling of sheets, at first thinking she was imagining it, but soon sitting up quickly and blinking her eyes rapidly. She wasn’t expecting to be met with Cameron’s eyes looking  _right_ back at her. He was giving her a lopsided grin, to which she smiled brightly, tears brimming her eyes as a hushed laugh escaped her mouth.

“Hey there, Stretch.”


End file.
